With the increasing trend of vehicle electrification, more and more electric actuators, especially electric motors are finding their way in to vehicles. These electric motors can get exposed to very high vibration levels, up to 14 Grms, which could result in motor coil rubbing and shorting. This results in degraded motor performance and in some cases loss of functionality depending on the level of coil short. Detecting this type of short, and taking action based on the detected fault, eliminates consequences of the fault.